Dicky and Dawn Quade Bond
by Nightr563
Summary: New feelings arise


**fI just want to say that I don't own Nicky Ricky Dicky and Dawn or any of their rights.**

 **This is told from dawns point of view.**

I remember the chain of events like one of those movies you just never forget. Well let's start with the basics. I'm one of four twins, the only girl in fact. I my three brothers are Nicky, Ricky, and Dicky. Dicky however was different, me and him always got along the best and always had soft spots for each other. I always kinda had a crush on him if I'm honest. Let's face it, he's hot, don't even get me started on the time he slept naked, I thought about what his sexy naked body looked like under those sheets.

Anyways, me and him always got together every night in the attic and talked. Just about life and current events. We did this at around midnight as long as every body was sound asleep. One night though we decided to experiment with watching porn. Dicky pulled up a video that I had seen before a few times, hell I've maturbated to it! Well it was pretty hot and I was turned on by it, a lot! I was wet as hell! I could tell he was turned on as well, I could see a growing lump in his pants and I thought of acting on it but I didn't want him to know about my crush on him. At the end of the video, we turned to each other and he stared into my eyes and I stared into his. He leaned in slowly and planted his soft, supple lips to mine and we made out. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and I did the same back. He tasted so good! Then, he put his hand on my panties which were revealed after I took my pants off. He slid his finger up and down the crease in my young, virgin vagina. It felt so good, I moaned a little. I took my hand and put it in his pants to find he wasn't wearing any underwear, hot! I played with his dick for a while and then it all stopped, I got nervous, we both left and went to bed in our separate beds. I was afraid of what could happen, I had my first period already even though I'm only 12, and didn't want him to know that.

 **The** next day, he told me to come at 12:10, ten minutes later than usual. So at 12:09 I got up, and started to head for the attic. We I got there, I found Dicky in a bath robe next to an air mattress he found and blew up and put some sheets, pillows, and blankets on. I

"Dicky, what's this?" I asked

"You will see my darling, don't worry" he said

He signaled to me to go come closer, where he grabbed me and kissed my brains out for a solid minute or so. At the end of that, he took his robe off and revealed his tight under pants which clearly revealed his package and boner. He laid me down on the bed and got on top of me. He kissed my neck and shoved his tongue in my mouth a few times. Then, he slipped off my shirt, then my bra which revealed my not very large but purkey boobs. He played with them a while and licked, and sucked on my nipples, I licked his in return. Then he moved down to my pajama bottoms and said,

"You sure you wanna do this?"

i replied with "Oh yes Dicky, I do!"

I was super wet at this point. He slipped off my pajama bottoms and once again, caressed my vagina. He then slipped my panties off, revealing my shaved, beautiful vagina. He licked it many times and shoved a finger or two and I let out a moan. I then flipped over so I was on top of his, near naked body and kissed him on his lips, before moving down slowly to his tight, speedo type underwear which was barely holding back his boner. I slipped them down and his prefer looking five incher popped out with a little pubic hair. I played with hics pubic hair a little before I move my mouth close to his beautiful penis. I licked his wet slit which made him moan with joy. I then inserted all five inches in my mouth and slid his dick in and out. He cried out my name, he precame a little which tasted good. I then stopped and laid back, let him on top, and requested to be fucked! He understood and slid his doc in, it hurt no more than a second. Then it was pure pleasure. He thruster in and out and we both moaned and yelped with joy.

"Oh Dawn, you're the best and hottest sister ever." He said

I then replied with "Oh Dicky! You're the best and hottest brother ever!"

He kept on thrusting we both had massive orgasms and he came in me, all his beautiful juices flowed inside me. Once he was done and I was done, he pulled out and let me lick his slit clean of all his delicious cum. He then stuck his tongue inside me and licked me dry. He then laid his sweaty, hot naked body on my hot, sweaty, naked body and we kissed. It was so beautiful! He pulled his face away and I grabbed it and brought it back so I could lick him all over. He then pressed his head against my chest and I stroked his hair as we lay there all spent. I kissed the top of his head lightly and that's how we laid for a while. Under the cover all hot and sweaty he played with my pussy, and played with his penis. I then moved we gave each other hand jobs, he fingers me and I jerked off his dick. After that, we cooled off with some making out, and then we cleaned up.

"Oh shit Dawn! What if you get pregnant?" He said

"Dont worry, I will steal moms birth control" I replied.

We both went back down to our room and cuddled in my bed for a whil, then he went back to his bed. I shortly followed him and slept in his bed with him, in the protection of his strong, supple arms surrounded by his body. His quickly whispered the idea in my ear and I told him go for it. So he pulled down the back of my pants, and the front of his, and stuck his dick into my ass and thruster as quietly as possible to avoid waking the otther boys which we quickly noticed were not in their beds. Dixky finished hand we went out of our room to find them in the barroom having gay sex. We confronted them and we shared our stories, agreed not to tel about either group and we all went to bed. Me in Dickys arms all night long.


End file.
